Mid-Night Confessions
by LightRayPearlshipper
Summary: Dawn wakes up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare about what would happen if Team Galactic won on Mt. Coronet. So she goes for a walk in the woods of Lake Valor where they are camping tonight. However, when she comes back, how will she react when she hears Ash dreaming about something romantic on top of Mt. Coronet? Pearlshipping one-shot! Rated K for romance stuff.


**Me: Welcome to my first one-shot. I got this idea randomly so it's not a modified excerpt from my story. You probably won't be seeing this one-shot as a part of any chapter.**

**Zoey: It's about time!**

**Me: This isn't FireRedshipping**

**Zoey: What?! I want my Ashy!**

**Dawn: Hey, you better stay away from Ash. He's mine.**

**Zoey: Is that so?**

**Me: Ladies, calm down. You're both very beautiful. Now shut up. I support both shippings but I prefer Pearlshipping because there's so much evidence. **

**Dawn: Thank you, Michael.**

**Me: Zoey, you can stay outside until I call you in. You'll know when your time comes.**

**Zoey: Fine *Marches outside***

**Ash: Don't you think you were a bit harsh?**

**Me: No. I'm writing this at night time so sorry if it's not very good. Ash, do the honors.**

**Ash: Fine. Michael does not own us so please don't sue him.**

**Me: On with the fanfic!**

It was a bright night at Lake Valor. Brock was sleeping peacefully inside his tent, holding his pillow like it was Nurse Joy. Ash had fallen asleep by the campfire. However, Dawn couldn't find peace. Eventually, she decided to go for a walk. When she walked out of her tent, she saw Ash sleeping peacefully.

'_He's so cute when he's like that,' _she though. _'I can't believe we're almost done with our journey. I'll miss him. All we need to do is get Ash's Beacon Badge then wait for the Lily of the Valley Conference and Grand Festival to roll around. Then he'll leave me, maybe forever.' _Dawn had walked into a clearing by the lake. It was very peaceful. "I should confess to Ash soon," she said out loud, unafraid that people would hear her. "I've got nothing to lose. I'll ask for him in the morning. Then, once I take him right to this spot and confess my feelings for him.

Content with her plan, Dawn headed back to camp, knowing that she would be able to sleep now. However, what she did not expect was Ash's voice.

"Dawn…" Dawn froze to see that the noise came from Ash. After waiting a few seconds, she started heading towards her tent.

"Dawn…" he said again, this time slightly louder.

"What is it, Ash?" Dawn asked to a sleeping Ash.

"We did it… we defeated Cyrus…"

Dawn smiled at this. They just returned from Mt. Coronet after defeating Team Galacitc and were headed towards Sunnyshore city. She headed towards her tent again.

"Wait…" Ash cried. "Stop, Dawn. I have something to tell you."

Dawn looked intently at the boy sitting by the dying flames. After a moment, she sat down on the log next to him and put his head on her lap like a pillow.

"I've been meaning… meaning to say this to you… but I couldn't find… the courage."

Dawn got a little bit excited. This could only mean one thing – Ash was confessing her love to her in his dreams.

"Dawn… I l-love… you…"

She smiled. "I love you too," she said in a soft voice.

Ash smiled and then acted like he was kissing her in his dreams. In the real world, Dawn was lowering her head down towards his. She held back for a second, then kissed him on the lips. SHE WAS KISSING HIM! It was a very passionate kiss full of love for her. There were no tongues as Ash was asleep. After a few minutes, Dawn broke the kiss and picked him up carefully. Then, she put him in his tent, in his sleeping bag with Pikachu.

"Good night," she told him as she gave him one last kiss on the forehead.

She walked over to her tent much happier than when she was when she went for a walk.

The next morning when Dawn went to wake up Ash for breakfast, she heard him talking to Pikachu.

"… and then I kissed her. It was the best part of the dream, right there on top of Mt. Coronet with Brock, Dialga, Palkia, and even the three lake spirits watched."

"Pikapi pi pika Pikaka."

"I will."

That's when Dawn intruded.

"Get up for breakfast!" she yelled.

"Okay!" Ash called from his tent. "Just a minute."

But after a minute, he was still inside his tent. This was very abnormal especially since she called him for breakfast. At this point, she just went in the tent.

"Ash I need to talk to you in here," she said.

Ash was blushing a lot. "Okay, what for?" he asked.

"Did you… did you mean what you said last night?"

"What, about Brock and Lucy getting back together?"

"No, in your dream. Do you… truly love me?"

Ash paused for a second. Then he gave her his answer. "Yes, Dawn Berlitz, I do truly love you from the bottom of my heart. But I understand if you don't. If you just-" he was cut off by Dawn's lips jamming into his. At first his eyes were wide, but he eventually relaxed. And began kissing back. For a whole minute they kissed and they were in heaven. Her soft lips pressing hard and passionately against Ash's. Only one word defined that - Bliss.

"Dawn, Ash, breakfast is ready!" called Brock. "Hurry up!"

This caused them to break apart. "I love you too," Dawn said. "Now let's go outside to Brock for some breakfast."

They both walked out of the tent with Dawn cuddling up to Ash. Brock just stared at Ash in envy but that emotion was quickly pushed away by happiness for the boy.

"It's about time you two got together," he said. They just blushed. Dawn sat down next to Ash for breakfast, still cuddling knowing that even after the Grand Festival, even after the Sinnoh League, their love would still be there and always remain.

**Me: Well, that's it for my first one-shot. I wrote this last night so sorry if the quality is bad. No flames please. I was thinking about whether or not to make Brock say "Hell, it's about time" in a southern accent. That's a reference to Starcraft II: Wing's of Liberty.**

**Ash: Your first complete story.**

**Me: Yeah, well this isn't really a whole story. Just a one-shot. I'm working on my next chapter for ****The Legends**** so please follow me on that.**

**Ash: Whatever.**

**Dawn: Ashy! There's no need to be rude with Michael.**

**Me: Listen to Dawn. Anyways, I'm not gonna ask for review because they come naturally and this is a one-shot.**

**Ash: You've said something about this being a one-shot in every one of your dialogues. I've had enough**

**Me: That's because this is a one-shot! Agh, not again! Don't forget to favorite this if you liked it. R&R. Michael out**


End file.
